


Right Where We Are

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Disney Movies, Domestic Malec, M/M, Prince Charming - Freeform, Someone stop me, just a fuckin overload of fluff, madzie loves moana, married Malec, princess madzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: Madzie loves making her dads watch Moana and sing every song together and i really suck at summaries





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my sister constantly watching Moana ever since the DVD came out. If you haven't watched it then do yourself a favor and see it please! When i was living in Hawaii i was learning the language before i moved away and lost it all, but it's so beautiful and i wanted to include some Samoan in this little oneshot of fluffiness. The translations are included in the story :)  
> The title was inspired by the song "Where You Are" from the soundtrack and it was all i listened to while writing this lol, it'll help a lot if you have heard this song and the song "We Know The Way."  
> If you are confused at all or if i got a detail wrong then i apologize, no betas, all my own mistakes.  
> Enjoy reading! =)  
> (Also i fucking love Disney)

“Daddy daddy!” Alec hears his five year old daughter shout to get his attention.

Madzie is running into the kitchen, braids tied tight and flowing behind her as she musters up all the frustration in her stomp that she can at Alec taking forever to make their hot chocolate and popcorn.

Alec’s attention snaps to her as she stands barely up to his hip, arms crossed and looking at him expectantly.

He chuckles and turns back to the steaming hot chocolate. “Almost ready princess,” he explains as he plops in small marshmallows. 

Madzie tugs at the bottom of his shirt insistently. “Daddy,” she whines, “you need to take my hair out so I can look like her!”

Alec laughs as he grabs the two mugs and leads them into the living room. Every time Madzie wants to watch Moana, which is every day now thank you Clary for showing her, Alec braids her hair nice and tight to wear all day so that when she takes it out at night to watch the movie her hair will look wavy like Moana’s. It’s really the most adorable thing Alec has ever seen and he can’t wait for the end of long work days to come home to his princess and sing the Moana soundtrack with her as they dance to the movie.

He sets the mugs down carefully on the coffee table in front of them as Madzie runs and scrambles up the couch. She pats the seat next to her anxiously waiting for Alec to start the movie. He chuckles and presses the play button before sitting down. Madzie wiggles her way in between his legs and leans back into him as he begins to undo her braids gently. The opening song begins and Alec hears Madzie’s breath hitches in her throat in excitement, just like she does every time the opening scene begins. He smiles down at her as he runs his fingers through her hair, letting the last of the braids fall out. 

He kisses her head. “There you are princess,” he says gently, stroking her hair.

She whips her head back to look at him and her face beams with excitement before she whips back around to watch the film. 

Alec turns off the lights except for one lamp to light the corner, the rest plunged into darkness around them. He leans forward to grab his steaming mug, his chest bumping into Madzie’s head who was too occupied to move, hypnotized by the movie. She holds on tighter to his legs as one hand runs through her hair as she stares at Moana.

Knowing a song was coming that Madzie loves to sing, Alec takes a sip of his hot chocolate before setting it aside. He learned his lesson the first time when Madzie jumped from his lap to sing and spilt his drink all over him. He had to take his shirt off immediately to relieve himself from the burn, not that Magnus minded since he just chuckled and gave Alec a knowing look as he licked his lips and winked. Alec then proceeded to blush and stamper away to grab a new shirt.

Unfortunately, Magnus was still at work and told them to start without them and promised to be home soon. 

The song was finally starting but the words were too fast for Madzie to keep up with so she just shouted out every other word. Eyes glued to the TV, she places her hands on Alec’s legs to gain balance as she stands on the couch in her Disney princess onesie and blocks Alec’s view. He smiles fondly and as their favorite chorus was coming up he quickly wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder. She screams and laughs as she brings both hands to rest on Alec’s cheeks, still watching the TV as she holds onto him. Every time the song sang about Moana in the future helping the island, Alec sang softly in her ear, “There you are.” His breath tickled her ear and she screamed in delight at his singing. 

He joins her in laughter before they both sing “Right where you are!” in synchronization. He sways her back and forth as the song continues and he fills in the lines that are too quick for her. “We’ll build our future together,” and Madzie would join in, “right where we are!”

“You can find happiness,” he sings loudly and unashamedly as she joins in, “right where you are, where you are!” They giggle at each other’s singing before he pulls her back into his chest and they continue to watch.

“Daddy, how does my hair look?” she asks anxiously as she runs her fingers through it.

He stops her ministrations by grabbing her hand and says gently, “Absolutely beautiful.”

She grabs his hand and places it on her lap, unconsciously playing with his fingers throughout the rest of the film.

Right when the next song started its chorus Madzie jumps up and throws out her arms and shouts “Away away!” Alec laughs and before the chorus could start again he jumps up with Madzie in his arms and swings them around as they laugh and shout “Away away!” He runs around the couch with Madzie spreading her arms out like she’s flying, pretending they are going on a journey across the sea with the characters in the movie as they continued to sing. During the final lyrics Alec spins them around and plops on the couch on his back, Madzie straddling his chest as she is bursting with laughter and falls onto him, the sweetest sound to Alec’s ears.

“It’s actually aue aue but I can see where the confusion comes from,” a voice says from the entry way.

“Pappa!” Madzie screams as she runs over to Magnus putting his keys away. A smile brightens his face as he leans down and almost gets knocked over at the force of Madzie rushing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He chuckles and smooths his hand through her hair. “Hello my beautiful princess,” and kisses her on the cheek. She wiggles to be put down and grabs his hand to lead him over to the couch.

“You’re late!” she exclaims before pushing his legs so he can fall on the couch next to Alec who holds his arms out to catch him at the last second.

“I know I’m sorry guys-“ 

He tries apologizing but he’s cut off with a sweet kiss. Alec’s soft lips caress his as his hands cup Magnus’ face. Magnus is shocked but leans into it deeply for the couple of seconds that it lasts since they are in front of their daughter. Alec pulls back with a smirk and slight blush covering his face, their noses touch.

“Missed me?” Magnus asks softly before chuckling at the excitement in Alec’s eyes from dancing, singing and Magnus finally coming home to them.

“Yeah, we did,” he says truthfully. 

“Stop smooching we are missing the movie!” Madzie shouts at her dads as she lifts herself onto the couch and slides in between them.

“Sweet pea how many times have you seen this?” Magnus asks with a chuckle.

She then briskly shushes him with her finger reaching to cover his lips and then looks back at the movie.

Magnus looks over at Alec over her head and they both give each other knowing looks with their brows raised, ‘Yikes, the princess says shush so we gotta be quiet.’ They both smile at each other, eyes locked before Madzie stands on the couch and shouts “Your welcome!”

Magnus looks at her confused and realized they were at the part where Maui sings his Your Welcome song and smiles down at Madzie as she mumbles the words when he sings too fast.

He sucks in his breath dramatically as he remembers something. He’s met with four eyes staring at him in confusion. 

“You forgot your flower crown princess!” he exclaims to Madzie before elegantly swirling his wrists above her head, blue flowing softly around her before transforming into a crown made of flowers and leaves just like Moana’s. 

Madzie squeaks in excitement before clapping her hands and hugging Magnus, slightly choking him. He laughs as the flowers ram into his face and pats her back before she settles in between them. 

Alec chuckles and lays a blanket across all of their laps, his left arm winds around Magnus’ shoulders while his right hand is on Madzie’s lap for her to play with while she watches intently. Magnus can’t help the smile covering his face and he fails to conceal it as he thanks the angels above for his beautiful and silly family. He leans his head on Alec’s shoulder and rubs Madzie’s back gently while the movie carries on.

Magnus knows Alec isn’t paying any more attention when he turns his head slightly to softly kiss Magnus on the forehead, but he just keeps his head angled toward him and doesn’t move away, allowing his lips to rest on Magnus’ hair line. Alec closes his eyes and releases a long breath, breathing in Magnus’ cologne before he softly pecks him again on the forehead, his fingers tingle with Madzie’s ministrations of her little hand smoothing over his big one. He smiles into Magnus’ hairline, appreciating these two people in his life that have changed him. He loves them with every ounce of his being and would do anything for them, for his family. He squeezes Magnus’ shoulder and brings him impossibly closer.

Magnus hides his smile in Alec’s neck as he nuzzles the area before softly kissing it and hums in contentment.

He realizes he’s still in his work clothes and with a quick snap he joins them in his comfy pajamas, sweats and a Disney shirt that says “I married my Prince Charming.” While Alec’s says, “I’m Prince Charming.”

“Ah that’s more like it,” he says as he snuggles more into Alec.

Alec has other ideas though. He lifts Madzie onto Magnus’ lap and then lifts Magnus’ legs to cover his so they could all cuddle together easier as he wraps them in his arms and sighs before leaning his forehead on Magnus’ temple, a soft smile covering his lips.

They all drink their cocoa, eat their large bowl of popcorn and carry on signing the songs together. Alec notices his daughter’s head start to fall toward his chest before she shoots up straight to watch the movie, fighting off sleep. Her little hand holds onto his index finger tightly and then loosens her grip when her eyes start to close. Her eyes flutter again before her head lightly falls on his chest, exhausted from all of their dancing. Magnus’ head on his shoulder soon grows heavy as his breathing evens out, exhausted from a long day of work with his clients. 

Alec hides his smile in his husband’s hair as he continues to lightly run his fingers up and down his arm. Knowing Magnus will be upset without taking off his makeup, he gently rouses him.

“Magnus,” he whispers softly.

“Mmmh.”

Alec chuckles and shakes his shoulders lightly. “Come on, go take off your makeup and I’ll join you in bed.”

Magnus sits up and rubs his eyes and looks down at his fingers. “Dammit, forgot I was wearing it. I’ll be right back,” he says as he gently places their sleeping daughter in his husband’s lap. He stumbles tiredly into the bathroom in their room. 

Alec huffs out a small laugh and watches them leave. He lifts his daughter into his arms, a complete dead weight overcome by sleep, her head rests on his shoulder while her arms dangle down, her flower crown rubbing against his neck as he walks them into her bedroom. Her night light and glow in the dark stars that Magnus magicked onto her ceiling as the Milky Way glow and gently light the room. Chairman Meow stretches lazily on her pillow before moving to the end of the bed to lay down. He plucks the crown from her head and places it on her dresser before gently laying her down. She stirs and grabs his neck as he stands up. He pauses and looks down at her.

“Daddy?” she asks, her voice hoarse with sleep.

Alec rubs her back. “Yes princess?”

“Can we get a pet pig like Pua?” she asks, eyes half open and fingers clutching the collar of his shirt.

Alec snorts and laughs gently, smoothing her thick wavy hair down as he lays her back against her pillow. He takes her small hands from his shirt and kisses them before pulling her blanket around her and tucking her in.

“I don’t know if Chairman Meow would like a pig as a friend.”

“Nonsense Alexander,” Magnus says from the doorway, a light bounce in his step as he makes his way towards them, face now free of makeup. He snaps his fingers and manifests the toy pig from Moana.

“Here’s your little Pua, la’u purinisese itiiti,” he says as he hands her the stuffed animal. She giggles and hugs him tight to her chest. Magnus kisses her foreheads and tucks her blanket in around her. He picked up calling her his little princess in Samoan after they first saw the movie and Madzie loved it. She often calls her dads her princes, lo’u alii.

“Chairman,” he directs at their cat, “you watch over them while they sleep,” and points a stern finger. Chairman sniffs his finger and nuzzles his head against his hand. Magnus chuckles and smooths his hand over his fur.

Alec leans down and kisses her forehead. “Sleep well purinisese itiiti,” he whispers in her ear as she closes her eyes and snuggles into bed.

“Goodnight lo’u alii,” she mumbles before she falls into a peaceful sleep.

He runs his fingers through her hair for another minute. He stands and grabs his husband’s hand to lead them to their bedroom right next door. They each walk to their respective sides, pull back the covers and fall into bed. Magnus lays his head on Alec’s strong chest, running his fingers gently up and down his ribs, sliding his leg up to lay on his waist. Alec wraps his arms around his shoulder and grabs the hand running up his side. He gently strokes the back of his hands, sliding to turn it over so he can do the same with his palm. He goes over every finger, so strong when in battle and yet soft and caring toward Alec and Madzie. He stops when he reaches his wedding ring, running his finger over and over it, his other hand rests on his husbands head, his fingers delicately curled into the now product-free soft hair.

“I love you, prince charming,” he hears Magnus murmur into his chest. Alec smiles and lifts his husband’s chin to kiss him on the lips. Eyes still closed, Magnus goes willingly. He teases his tongue along Alec’s bottom lip. Alec’s breathe hitches and he opens up to Magnus, caressing his strong jaw and stroking his cheek with his thumb. Magnus leans back slightly and smirks as Alec follows his lips, eyes still closed and wanting more. Alec isn’t having it and pulls him in by his neck to kiss him softly. Magnus laughs lightly into the kiss.

“I love you too prince charming,” he whispers against Magnus’ lips before pressing one last kiss to his forehead. Magnus smirks and hums as he rests his head back on his husband’s chest. They both fall asleep with smiles on their lips and love in every gentle caress as the moon and stars shone brightly, leading every lost princess to her prince just as Madzie had found her dads.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that a little too fluffy or could it have some more?  
> There could always be more!  
> Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me!  
> Comments and kudos make my cold heart all warm and push me to write more, tell me your thoughts and if not then thank you for reading and have a beautiful day!  
> You can yell at me on my tumblr: nanf1c


End file.
